xrayandvavfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Ray
"X-Ray & Vav Rise" is the first episode in the first season of X-Ray and Vav. It is the first episode overall. Synopsis X-Ray and Vav's quest to become the greatest superheroes ever isn't going as well as they hoped. But a chance encounter with a scientific genius may put them on the path to greatness! ...Or maybe not. Plot With encouragement from X-Ray, Vav successfully saves a little girl's cat from a tree. In spite of this truly heroic act, the pair do not receive the recognition X-Ray believes they deserve. Vav states that serving justice and being a superhero isn't about recognition, a sentiment X-Ray scoffs at. However, the pair are then afforded another chance at saving the day as a woman's purse is stolen by a robber (who also steals X-Ray's ladder). X-Ray attempts to give chase, but is stopped by Vav who wishes to follow a convoluted plan involving a squid (amongst other things). However, as they argue, a nearby vehicle crashes into the robber, incapacitating him. After X-Ray retrieves the purse from the robber's twisted remains, he is confronted by a woman, named Hilda, who promptly proceeds to zap him with a very large taser. Hilda reveals that she is an engineer at Monarch Labs, and requires test subjects for her experimental technology. Vav and X-Ray agree to be test subjects in order to become real superheroes and uphold justice. The next day, the duo arrive at Hilda's lab and are introduced to ORF, Hilda's floating robot assistant. X-Ray receives a pair of experimental glasses, while Vav receives a mysterious teacup, in addition to new uniforms for both. The two are abruptly forced to leave by Hilda when the CEO of Monarch Labs pays her visit. Later that day, X-Ray and Vav foil an attempted burglary with their newfound powers — X-Ray by shooting beams of destructive energy from his glasses, and Vav with his "slow-mo hands". As X-Ray attempts to fire his lasers the last of the burglars, however, he incurs considerable damage upon the city due to his terrible aim. In a last ditch attempt to stop X-Ray's rampage of destruction, Vav throws the mysterious teacup at him, only to reveal that the teacup causes further damage. Emerging from the rubble of the ruined city, Hilda curses the pair for their ineptitude. In an undisclosed location, one of the burglars from the earlier heist reports its failure to a mysterious, shadowy figure. Characters Major Characters *X-Ray *Vav *Hilda Minor Characters *ORF *The Mayor *Corpirate *Henchman Trivia *Amongst the weapons on the wall in Hilda's lab are a pair of golden gauntlets, in reference to Ember Celica, Yang's weapon from another Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. *X-Ray's database ID according to the glasses is "JS-BLZ", a reference to "Just blaze", a frequent saying of his in Achievement Hunter videos. Gallery Ep1 00001.png Ep1 00002.png Ep1 00003.png Ep1 00004.png Ep1 00005.png Ep1 00006.png Ep1 00007.png Ep1 00008.png Ep1 00009.png Ep1 00010.png Ep1 00011.png Ep1 00012.png Ep1 00013.png Ep1 00014.png Ep1 00015.png Ep1 00016.png Video S1E1 Category:Season 1